spiritanimalsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Jowy12/Spirit Animals 'Powrót'- Moja historia
UWAGA! W tym opowiadaniu wystąpią moje postacie i te z książki. Wielka Bestia jest taka jak w książkach, ale nazywa się po mojemu. Akcja dzieje się po 4 części, bo do niej doczytałam. Życzę miłego czytania! #1 Zebranie Noc po powrocie z Arktyki była zimna. Wiatr nie ustał nawet na chwilę. Abake wciąż myślała o ostatniej bitwie, o Shean'ie, o talizmanach i Wielkich Bestiach, i o rodzinie. Meilin już spała. Wyglądała na spokojną, a wszyscy pamiętają jak jeszcze nie dawno palił się w niej ogień zemsty. Jej oddech był równy i błogi. Nagle zadzwoniły dzwony tak głośno, że Rollan z Conorem wybiegli z bronią w ręku, ale będąc jeszcze w koszulach nocnych. -Co to za hałas!!?? Rollan krzycząc to przypomniał sobie, że Olvan mówił dzień wcześniej o zebraniu w hali. Ochłonął. Meilin wraz z Abake wybiegły na zewnątrz. - Czemu tu jeszcze jesteście? Szybko chodźcie, a poza tym mam dla was wieści, Lenori znalazła kolejną Wielką Bestię- z drżeniem w głosie Tarik wypuścił Lumeo. -Musimy się spieszyć Heills odlatuje na łowy i długo nie wraca. - Czekaj! Heills to orzeł prawda?- zapytała Meilin - Tak. Heills jest dość niebezpieczny. Łatwo się denerwuje, więc będziemy musieli zachować szczególną ostrożność, a teraz chodźcie czas na zebranie. Do hali szło się wschodnim korytarzem. Ramy okienne były ciemne i przyzdobione różnymi odmianami kwiatów. Droga była robiona z wypalonych kamieni, a przy ścianach stały ogromne rzeźby Wielkich Bestii mi. Araxa, Suki i Rumffusa. Z sufitu zwisały różne wstęgi najczęściej zielono-pomarańczowe. Gdy weszli do hali byli tam wszyscy z Zielonych Płaszczy. Wszędzie zielono prócz płaszczu Rollana, który był brązowy. - Dziękuje wszystkim za przybycie. Przepraszam, że was tu wszystkich ściągnąłem, ale mam powód.- Olvan westchnął ciężko- Zdobywcy...oni...zajęli południową część Eury. Północna walczy- powiedział to jakby wbili mu nóż w serce. -Shane- wymamrotała Abake Jeszcze chwilę po wieściach wszyscy byli wstrząśnięci w hali było słychać szepty i szmery. - Chodźcie, Olvan jeszcze zostanie i porozmawia z innymi. Na nas już z resztą czas, a więc spakujmy się i wyruszmy jak najprędzej aby zdążyć odnaleźć talizman Heills'a. -Tarik zaczekaj, mam pytanie... -Tak? -Emm...czy...no ten Heills...bo...on jest orłem...i eee...dobra, czy Heills jest orłem wietrznoskrzydłym? Bo zawsze chciałem takiego zobaczyć. -Eeeee... - I czy jego talizmanem jest Skalisty Orzeł?- wciął się Rollan -Eh...tak i tak, a teraz chodźcie. Dopiero pierwszy rozdział, a namęczyłam się nad nim sporo czasu:) Mam nadzieję, że się podoba;D #2 Wyprawa W zamku już od rana panował chaos. W kuchni wrzało i gotowało się. Wszyscy biegali zestresowani po korytarzach krzycząc na całe gardło "Co teraz!", "Co robisz!", "Szybko na stanowiska!". Rollan, Conor, Meilin i Abake szykowali się na poszukiwania Heills'a. Meilin zeszła do kuchni po prowiant. - Dzień dobry, ja przyszłam po prowiant. - Ach, Meiln tak, tak już. Kucharka była drobniutka. Miała krótkie blond włosy, a na jej twarzy były bardzo idoczne kości policzkowe. Jej szeroki uśmiech był tak bardzo promieniujący, że Meilin czuła ciepło w środku jak na nią patrzyła. - Proszę oto jabłka, suchary, kawałki suszonego mięsa, trochę liści bambusa... Wtedy Meilin przypomniała sobie o Zhong i ojcu. - I jeszcze woda- dokończyła kucharka. - Eeee...tk dziękuje - Ech, Meilin zaczekaj...-twarz kucharki nagle spoważniała- Musisz wiedzieć coś o Heills'ie on... Kucharka nie dokończyła, bo do kuchni wparował Conor. - Meilin, szukamy Cię od pół godziny, chodź już. Ze zdziwieniem w oczach Meilin spojrzała na Conora. Przecież poszła tylko po prowiant, ale nic, poszła i tak z Conorem. Gdy się obruciła kucharki nie było. Chwilę później wszycy dostali konie i ruszyli na wyprawę. - Hmmmm... - Dobra, Rollan przestań mówić hmm... i mów co Cię drażni, bo jak nie to zaraz wybuchnę. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie spotkamy na swojej drodze wściekłego Araxa. Pamiętacie jak zabił Joolsa, co nie? A przecież będziemy zahaczać o jego dawno zamieszkaną grań. - No tak, ale nikt nie wie co się z nim potem stało. Możliwe iż się nawet natkniemy, ale to mało prawdopodobne. - Tak, a jakby nas zobaczył wpadł by w szał- zaśmiała się Abake, ale zaraz posmutniała, bo przypomniała sobie jak Barlow ją uratował, a ona była ze Zdobywcami. Niedługo potem wszyscy jechali w milczeniu. Tylko Rollan wypuścił Essix. - Tarik? Czy ktoś z Zielonych Plaszczy jest jeszcze w Amay?- po długiej chwili milczenia Rollan musiał się o to zapytać. - Wiesz, kiedy Barlow odszedł, Monte nie chce nam już pomagać. Jest za łamany utratą przyjaciela. Nastała cisza. Jechali przez górski potok, który rwał się przez stogi kamieni. Las był zielony i zamglony. Nie bez powodu nazwali go Lasem Mgieł. Essix szybowała nad horyzontem przecinając powietrze jak nóż. Conor wypuścił Briggana. Wilk szedł obok konia chłopaka z głową przy ziemi węsząc niebezpieczeństwa. Jedynie Jhi i Uraza były w uśpieniu ponieważ Jhi by nie nadążała za końmi, a uraza za nimi nie przepada. Lumeo grzecznie siedziała na ramieniu Tarika, ale trochę się wierciła. O zmroku przeszli przez przełęcz lasu, ale czekała ich jeszcze długa droga. -Zatrzymamy się tu na noc. Nie ma sęsu iść dalej o tej porze, za ciemno. - Briggan nas popilnuje. Jeśli przyjdą wilki to je przepędzi- uśmiechnął się Conor do Rollana Rollan spojrzał na Conora ze żenowaną mnią. Godzinę później Tarik z Abake rozłożyli namiot. Nie było to łatwe ponieważ grunt był miękki i wilgotny, ale się udało. Wszyscy położyli się spać oprócz Meilin, która siedziała na dworze z Brigganem. Meilin westchnęła ciężko. - Briggan? Jak myślisz, czy udanam się ocalić Erads? Wilk spojrzał na dziewczynę swoimi niebieskimi oczami i podszedł do niej. Położył łeb na jej kolanach dając do zrozumienia, że ma nadzieję. #3 Rzeka Po przespanej nocy na dworze, gardło Meilin bolało jak diabli, ale jednak ktoś do niej przyszedł, bo przykryta była kocem. Na jej kolanach nadal leżał Briggan. Wstała i poszła do namiotu. Nie było Abeke. - Rollan, gdzie jest Abeke?!- szepnęła Meilin by nie zbudzić reszty - O, Meilin wstałaś już?- chłopak ziewnął przeciągle - Tak, tak wiem, a teraz mów gdzie się podziewa Abeke- warknęła Meilin - Abeke?! Ona...ona nie wiem gdzie jest. Nagle zabrzmiał ryk Urazy. Tarik i Conor ocknęli się. - Co jest? Pali się? Zdobywcy? - Nie to coś innego. W tym samym momencie zadźwięczał basowy odgłos, dużego zwierzęcia. Wszyscy pobiegli za odgłosami zwierząt. Gdy znaleźli Abeke okazało się, że zaatakował ją wielki niedźwiedź. Był ogromny. Jego muskularne ciało było doskonale zbudowane, a szata z brązowego futra podkreślała czarne oczy. - Abeke!- krzyknął Conor Dziewczyna zdezorientowana odwróciła się lecz niedźwiedź powalił ją łapą na ziemię. Meilin szybko złapała swój kij i ruszyła na potwora. Zaraz za nią pognali Rollan z Tarikiem, a Conor podbiegł do Abeke. Bestia stanęła na tylnich łapach i zaryczała tak przeraźliwie, że aż ptaki wyleciały z koron drzew. Tarik skoczył na niedźwiedzia i chciał się już zamachnąć, ale dostał z całej siły w berzuch i lecąc na drzewo stracił przytomność. Walka był zacięta. Meilin w błysku światła wypuściła Jhi ze stanu uśpienia, aby wyleczyła Abeke i Tarika. Walka nigdy nie jest bez bolesna. Raz raz to niedźwiedź dostawał sztyletem od Rollana, raz kijem Meilin po łbie i świerzo zadanych ranach, a raz to Rollan zostawał raniony wielkimi pazurami. Uraza warczała i skakała atakując kłami zwierze. - Myślisz, że to może nie jest zwierzoduch jakiegoś Zdobywcy, albo ich kolejne monstrum!?- krzykną Rollan do Meilin - Gdyby to było ich koleje monstrum miałby czerwone oczy i byłby jeszcze większy. A czy jest zwierzoduchem to nie mam pewności, ale raczej ktoś by tu z nim był!- odpowiedziała szybko Meilin niwe tracąc ani chwili dłużej na jakąś tam pogawędkę. Kiedy potwór miał już się zamachnąć by wytrącić Meilin z równowagi zobaczył przed sobą Jhi. Patrzyła na niego hipnotyzującymi, pełnymi spokoju srebrzystymi oczami. Dwa niedźwiedzie nie porykiwały nie wydawały żadnych odgłosów, a mimo to wydawały się rozmawiać ze sobą patrząc sobie w oczy. Wtem niedźwiedź przychnął nosem i odszedł kulejąc na jedną łapę. Jhi z lekkim uśmiechem na pyszczku popatrzyła na towarzyszkę. Dziewczyna podeszła do zwierzoducha. - Dziękuję Ci, Jhi. Meilin nie mogła uwierzyć. Niedawno jako olbrzymia panda uspokoiła szalejącego i niebezpiecznego niedźwiedzia polarnego, a dziś choć to nie była Wielka Bestia też udało jej się to zrobić. - Ała...- jęknęła Abeke i usiadła na ziemi- Eh..mam nadzieję, że nic nikomu oprócz mnie się nie stało? - Tylko Tarik został rzucony w drzewo, ale nic mu nie jest- powiedział Conor, który schylał się nad Jhi leczącą dowucę. - To dobrze-na twarzy Abeke zawidniał lekki uśmiech- No to teraz do Tebus. Do rzeki szło się przez las. Ściółka była usłana z igieł, szyszek, liści i martwych robaków. Drzewa były wysokie na tyle, aby można było użyć Granitowego Barana i zobaczyć Teb, ale niestety gałęzie w koronach były zbyt kruche i słabe, aby utrzymać człowieka. Wszyscy szli zamyśleni co niezbyt było dobrym momentem do przemyśleń gdyż Rollan prawie wpadł w drzewo. Po długiej drodze las się nie kończył i choć jeszcze nie zapadał zmrok to robiło się chłodniej. - Tarik, rozumiem, że dobro dla świata robimy i musimy być cierpliwi, ale powiedz mi jak duży może być ten las??- pytał Rollan - Posłuchaj, Rollan. Amaya to nowy kontynent i słabo go znamy. Znamy tylko kilka rzek, nie które góry i wybrzerza. Lasów jeszcze nie, więc nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ale czuję, że jest blisko. Nagle rozbrzmiał trzask, a potem ryk. Wszyscy jak na rozkaz wyjęli broń i nasłuchiwali. - Sprawdzę co tam jest.- powiedział dowudca Tarik szedł powoli wolnym krokiem aż znikną za osłoną drzew. - Chodźcie tu szybko!!! Wszyscy pobiegli w stronę głosu mężczyzny. Gdy wybiegli ich oczom ukazała się... -RZEKA!- krzyknęli chórem Rzeka była długa i szeroka na kilkanaście metrów, a woda w niej była tak krystalicznie czysta, że było widać płynące z prądem malutkie rybki. Na samym środku leżało drzewo złamane przez silne wiatry panujące w górach. - Lepiej się pośpieszmy, wraz z przypływem rzece towarzyszą ogromne fale. Conor wypuścił Briggana i wbiegli do wody rozbryzgując wszędzie krople. - Tarik!- krzyknęła Meilin wzkazując wielką falę kołującą w ich stronę. Dowudca otworzył szeroko oczy ze strachu. Fala była coraz bliżej. Części skał odłamywały się i spadały dorzeki robiąc falę jeszcze większą. - Szybko! Na gałęzie tego drzewa! Rollan, Meilin, Abeke i Tarik z trudem wdrapali się na mokre gałęzie prócz Conora, któremu noga ugrzęzła w kamieniach. - CONOR! Abeke już chciała zejść i pomóc koledze lecz noga ześlizgnęła jej się z kory i zdarła sobie łytki. Nagle Briggan wyskoczył z zza pleców Meilin. Wilk biegł jak tylko mógł przedzierając się przez wodę. Fala już za chwilę miała zalać przyjaciół. Gdy zwierzoduch był przy chłopcu chapnął zębami koszulkę Conora i próbował wyszarpać towarzysza lecz to się nie powiodło. Zanurzył pysk i chwycił zębami jego nogawkę i mocno ciągnął tym samym uwolnił jego nogę. Conor wskoczył na grzbiet wilka i razem rwali przez wodę na brzeg. Fala już miała zalać przyjaciół gdy nagle Briggan odbił się tylnymi nogami wyrzucając Conora na brzeg. Lądowanie na twardej ziemi nigdy nie jest miłe, ale nie to się teraz liczyło, chłopak widział na własne oczy jak cztero metrowa fala pochłania jego zwierzoducha. - BRIGGAN! Po przypływie Conor wbiegł do wody ze łzami w oczach mając nadzieję, że znajdzie chociaż szczątek po wilku. Jego przyjaciele ocknęli się mokrzy od stóp do głów i zachłyśnięci wodą. Patrzyli na Conora nie wiedząc co się stało. Wtem chłopak ujrzał wilczy łeb spoczywający na kamieniu. Ciężko oddychał, ale żył. Teraz tylko to się liczyło. Podbiegł do Briggana i opadł na kolana. Podniósł głowę wilka. Tarik i reszta zeszli z drzewa i podeszli do Conora. Abeke położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. - Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Jest tylko poobijany i zmęczony, lepiej będzie jeśli go uśpisz. Conor kiwnął głową i w błysku światła Briggan stał się rysunkiem na ramieniu chłopaka. #4 Wojownicy Czarnej Skały Po wypadku na rzece Briggan nadal nie odzyskał sił. Czas leciał z zawrotną szybkością. Lumeo siedział na ramieniu właściciela cały wykończony. W błysku światła znalazł się jako tatuaż na ręce Tarika. Nic nikt nie mówił. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni. - Może zostaniemy tu na noc? Słysząc to dzieci padły na ziemię nie patrząc nawet na to na czym leżą. Tarik uśmiechnął się i wyjął z plecaka Conora namiot. Po rozłożeniu go zaniusł dzieci do środka. Abake otworzyła lekko oczy i zobaczyła jak Tarik trzyma straż nad obozem. Wypuściła Urazę ze stanu uśpienia i pojawiła się tuż obok dowudcy. - Odpocznij, Uraza nas popilnuje- wypowiedziała Abake prawie szeptem. Uraza patrzyła raz na Abake, a raz na Tarika. Następnego dnia ciężko było wstać. Nogi Rollana odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Meilin nie mogła otworzyć oczu. Conor cały się spocił. Znowu miał wizje. - Conor? Znowu miałeś wizję? - Tak...to...to było straszne!!! - Co widziałeś? - Widziałem poruszające się skały... Potem pojawił się Arax. Wszystko nagle zniknęło i zobaczyłem twarz... Była niewyraźna , ale sączyła się z niej czarna krew... - Arax?! - Tak to napewno był Arax...innego olbrzymiego barana nie znam. Na zajutrz wszyscy udali się w głąb gór. Droga była kręta i z ziemi wystawały korzenie. Rollan wypuścił Essix. Szybowała ponad drzewami gdy nagle chłopak zrobił się głodny i zaczęło burczeć mu w brzuchu. - Rollan, głodny jesteś? - Nie ,wiesz to burczenie to trzęsienie ziemi...Jasne, że jestem głodny zjadłem wszystko w ciągu ostatnich dni... - Możemy poszukać jakiegoś jedzenia ja też nic nie mam. - Dobra, rozdzielimy się i poszukamy rubinowych jagód. Abake z Conorem poszli na zachód. Meilin z Rollanem na wschód, a Tarik na północ. Rollan z dużą prędkością szukał jagód, albo chociarz czegoś co nie było trujące. - Znalazłem! - I co masz jagody? - Yyy, no nie, ale znalazłem dziką różę . W tym samym momencie obok Meilin przemknęła strzała. Na szczęście chybiła o włos. Dziewczyna zrobiła się czerwona. - ABAKE!!!- warknęła Meilin Nikt się nie odezwał. Nagle zza drzew pojawił się cień. Żadnej postaci nie można było rozpoznać. Wtem cień zniknął i więcej się nie pokazał. Conor wreszcie mógł być spokojny. Briggan odzyskał siły i pomagał dzieciom szukać owoców. Godzinę później wszyscy przyszli do punktu , gdzie na początku się rozdzielili. Meilin z Rollanem znaleźli krzak pełen dzikich róż i wzieli ze sobą po dwie garście. Abake i Conor znaleźli jadalne korzenie drzewa Bahoe, a Tarik rubinowe jagody. Wszyscy wspólnie zajadali się znaleziskami. Po jedzeniu czas nastał na podróż przez teren Nie Oznaczony. Legendy mówią, że mało komu udaje się przez niego przejść. - Dlaczego to teren Nie Oznaczony. Ładnie tu. Choć nigdy tu nie byłem. Nagle odezwał się czyjś głos, a raczej głosy. Dobiegały zza kamienia. Były coraz bardziej wyraźniejsze, ale zamieniały się w pieśń?? Tarik zajrzał, aby zobaczyć co jest grane. Wraz z nim poszli Rollan i Abake, a potem doszli Meilin i Conor. Jak się okazało za kamieniem był wąwóz. Duży, szeroki, ale co najbardziej dziwiło oczy była tam armia. Armia była ogromna. Co dziwne, żadne z tych ludzi nie miało zwierzoducha. Mieli wszystko szaro czarne. Na głowach mieli hełmy zachodzące na nos, a na czubku widniał(u niektórych) szpic. Ich klatka piersiowa była zakryta przez pancerz i coś w rodzaju koszuli z łańcucha. Buty były szpiczaste i owinięte sznurem, który trzymał nakolenniki. W rękach trzymali tarczę i topór. Nie którzy jeszcze mieli miecze lub włucznię - To kamienna armia! - CO??- odrzekli chórem Tarik, Abake, Conor i Meilin - To Legendarna Armia Czarnej Skały. Mówi się, że talizman Heillsa może ich kontrolować i, że są bardzo niebezpieczni. - To, że są niebezpieczni to widać Rollan. Tylko czemu to armia CZARNEJ skały?- zapytała Meilin - Ci żołnierze zostali wykuci w skale. Ludzie wykuli ich po to, aby różni zbóje kiedy tędy przechodzili, odstraszali ich. Ale kiedy praca została skończona przyleciał Heills ze Skalnym Orłem i wtedy armia ożyła. Jednak skalni ludzie zbuntowali się i próbowali wyjść z wąwozu, aby zabić niweinnych ludzi. Wtedy Heills się zdenerwował i użył Skalnego Orła. Od tamtej pory na armii spoczywa klątwa Więźnia, która mówi, że skalni ludzie się nigdy nie wydostaną z wąwozu i właśnie przez klątwę nazywają ich armią Czarnej Skały no i Czarną Skałą nazywamy jeszcze kamień z którego zostali wykuci- Rollan był dumny ze swojej wypowiedzi i się uśmiechnął do nic nie wiedzących przyjaciół. Wszyscy popatrzyli na kolegę ze zdziwieniem. - Rollan zaczekaj, mówiłeś coś o wisce, że armia chciała zabić tych ludzi z wioski. - Eee...no tak, ale tej osady już nie ma. Ci mieszkańcy przenieśli się w inne miejsce. Dalej od tej przeklętej armii. Abake z Urazą wsłuchiwały się. Nie na to co mówił Rollan tylko na to co mówili Skalni Ludzie. - Słyszycie to? To pieśń. Z CZARNEJ SKAŁY CZŁOWIEK ZBUDOWANY, CZEKA NA ŚMIERĆ POLEGŁYCH I NIE, BO TO KAMIENNE SERCE ZAKRYWA TWARZE, A ORZEŁ NA SKALE WYPATRZY OFIARY I ZAKRYJE SKRZYDŁAMI POTEGI, JEGO OCZY NICZYM ZŁOTO PRZELANE ZABIJĄ NAS, Z CZARNEJ SKAŁY CZŁOWIEK ZBUDOWANY, NIE UJRZYSZ JUŻ KRAINY, A FEAINALINÓW WYPĘDZĄ BÓL I GROZA... - Feainalin? - To ta wioska, której już tu nie ma- wyszeptała Abake - Wiemy jeszcze, że Heills jest na skale i wypatruje ofiar... - Ale na której skale??- powiedział Conor trochę zmartwiony. - Wiecie co, ja bym z tąd już poszła. Mam złe przeczucia.- powiedziała Meilin Nagle półka skala zawaliła się dokładnie pod ich nogami. Spadali w dół wąwozu, ale co najgorsze to to, że zwrócili uwagę żołnierzy. Cała armia patrzyła się na nich. Kiedy byli już na dole podeszło dwóch wojowników. Zabrali ich na sam środek wąwozu i związali linami. - Kim jesteście! - odezwał się głos - Jesteśmy z Zielonych Płaszczy! Przybywamy w pokoju!- odezwał się Tarik - Nie wierzę Ci!- znów odezwał się głos- Spotkacie się ze swoją śmiercią! - I tak, mamy zginąć?!- jęczał Conor- z rą...kamiennych rąk wojowników?! - Uspokój się Conor, to nie będzie nasz koniec. Wtem na niebie pojawiła się Essix. Zaskrzeczała strasznie głośno . Była rozgniewana. Podleciała bliżej toważyszów i swoimi szponami przecięła line. Rollan szybko wyjął swój sztylet, Meilin swój kij, Conor topór, a Abake swój łuk. Tarik szybko ruszył z mieczem w rękach na jednego z wojowników. Przeciął go w pół. - Nie taki twardy ten kamień-powiedział Tarik - Armia miała tylko straszyć zbójców, a nie z nimi walczyć-odpowieział Rollan Meilin próbowała łamać kamień, a Rollan starał się w nich wbijać swój sztylet. W błysku światła pojawiła się Lumeo i Jhi. Kiedy, Meilin chciała się zamachnąć, aby walnąć jednego z wojowników nagle bez żadnego ostrzeżenia przeleciała go na wylot strzała. Była zrobiona z naj twardszego drewna jakie tylko istniało w całej Erads. Główka strzały była zrobiona z kamienia, ale dla ochrony była przetopiona z żelazem, więc też była bardzo wytrzymała. Na końcu była obwiązana kawałkiem zwierzęcej skóry, a lotki z tyłu były poszarpane, ale same w sobie wydawały się mieć kolor spranej żółci. Dziewczyna znów myślała, że to Abake, ale jak się okazało Abake nawet nie spojrzała w tą stronę, bo walczyła z Urazą przy boku z kilkoma innymi wojownikami. Nagle nad wąwozem Meilin zobaczyła postać. W swojej ręce trzymała łuk, a w drugiej napinała strzałę na cięciwe. Twarz miała zakrytą pod kapturem jak i ciało pod płaszczem. W tej samej chwili drugi żołnierz poległ przebity strzałą. Postać zeskakiwała ze skały na skałę. Wtem obok tajemniczej osoby pojawił się gepard. Na jego ciele widać było mięśnie. Doskonale zbudowane zwierze zachwycało lśniącą, ale i szorstką sierścią. Jednak najwspanialsze co miał to tajemnicze, groźne, seledynowe oczy, z których ciągnęły się słynne "gepardzie łzy". Postać zaczęła strzelać do armi. Meilin najbardziej nie mogła się napatrzeć na jej zwierzoducha. Gepard w porównaniu z jej pandą? - zamyśliła się Meilin. Nagle zrobiło jej się strasznie wstyd. Chciała się zapaść pod ziemię. Meilin kątem oka widziała, że nowa osoba spojrzała na nią. Poczuła dreszcze. Myślała, że jest następnym celem. A jednak. Dokładnie na nią leciały trzy strzały, ale trafiły w dwóch wojowników szykujących się do ataku na Meilin. Trzecią strzałę odtrącił trzeci wojownik. Zdezorientowana Meilin szybko zamachnęła się kijem. Tym razem udało jej się pokruszyć kamiennego wojownika. Z odpowiednią siłą uderzyła go prosto w głowę, która po sekundzie pękła. Wojowników było zbyt dużo. Abake dopiero teraz zauwarzyła, że pomaga im obca osoba. Nie wiedziała z kąd, ani kim jest, ale nie ufała jej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Obcy obrócił się w stronę Abake. Spojrzał na Urazę. Lamparcica zaczęła warczeć na postać. Osoba nie zwróciła na to uwagi lecz zaczęła patrzeć na ogromny głaz stojący na krawędzi wąwozu. - Powiedz innym, aby pobiegli na ściany wąwozu- odezwał się kobiecy głos Abake spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na ocbą, ale chyba wiedziała co ona ma zamiar zrobić. - No już! Nagle obca dziewczyna zaczęła wyjmować z woreczka przy pasie jakąś rzecz. Nie było to duże, ale to był... - To przecierz Bursztynowy Lampart!- krzyknęła Abake Dziewczyna nawet nie zaeragowała. Ze zwinnością wskakiwała na szczyt wąwozu. W końcu kiedy pojawiła się obok olbrzymiego głazu strzeliła strzałą w kamienie podtrzymujące go. Nagle rozległ się trzask kamień zaczął się zsówać i toczyć. Drużyna w popłochu zaczęła uciekać. Wtem na wojowników naszedł koniec. Kamienna kula uderzyła w armię roztrzaskując siebie i ją na milion kawałków. Chwilę później niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Kamienni wojownicy już nikomu nie zaszkodzą. Wtem rozległ skrzek Essix. Wylądowała na ramieniu Rollana i bacznie obserwowała nową osobe. Dziewczyna zręcznie zeskakiwała ze skał i pojawiła się tuż przed oczami Meilin. - Z kąd ty go masz!?- zapytała rozłoszczona Abeke - O co ci chodzi Abeke? - Ona...ona ma Bursztynowego Lamparta... #5 Kelly - Ona ma Bursztynowego Lamparta...- rzekła Abeke z niesmakiem Wszyscy popatrzyli na nową osobę. Jej włosy były czarne, zaplecione w warkocze, które były w nieładzie. Dziewczyna miała piwne oczy i bladawą skórę. Ubrana była w niebieską bluzkę z długim rękawem. Spodnie były brązowe, a buty skórzane. Na plecach miała bowiem skórę wilka zachodzący na głowę i kołczan na strzały. W ręku trzymała łuk. - Przepraszam, że wam pomogłam, ale wkroczyliście na niebezpieczny teren. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie. W ogóle znacie tą część Amay'i?- powiedziała nowa - Wiemy, że to teren Nie Oznaczony, ale nic więcej.- odpowiedział Tarik Dziewczyna lekko uśmiechnęła się - Dobra, koniec pogaduszek. Mów kim jesteś i z kąd masz Bursztynowego Lamparta!- warknęła Abeke - Abeke, uspokój się!- zatrzymała ją Meilin Nowa popatrzyła się przez chwile na Abeke - Jestem Kelly. Nagle obok niej pojawił się gepart. - A to jest Sahorie- Kelly wskazała wielkiego kota Wtem Uraza i Sahorie zaczęły na siebie warczeć. Krążyły w o kół siebie, a do Urazy dołączył Briggan. Gdy Sahorie miała już skoczyć na Urazę natychmiast stała się tatuażem na nadgarstku Kelly. - Mało brakowało- rzekł Conor- a teraz mów zkąd masz ten talizman. Kelly zaśmiała się cicho - Gdy wam powiem, uwierzycie mi? - Może. Jak to nie będzie bardzo głupie to tak- wybrnął Rollan - Dobrze...Gdy miałam ceremonię Nektaru przyzwałam Sahorie. Co mnie zdziwiło, gdyż pochodzę z Amayi , a gepardy raczej przyzywa się w Nilo. Ale przyzwałam ją i wtedy poczułam się szybsza, silniejsza, i w ogóle, ale poczułam też jak coś mnie ciągnie. Nie wiedziałam gdzie, ale szłam w kierunku, w którym mi kazał. W końcu doszłam do miejsca, które było obkute lodem. Niby było ciepło, ale był tam lód. Potem ujrzałam jasne światło. Wydobywało się z jednej góry lodowej. Gdy podeszłam ujrzałam talizman. Był to Bursztynowy Lampart. Kiedy wyciągnęłam rękę, lód zaczął się topić i pękać pod moimi stopami. Chwyciłam talizman i szybko założyłam na szyję. Wtem Sahorię ogarnęła niesamowita zwinność i razem uciekłyśmy na suchy ląd. Wszyscy uważnie przysłuchiwali się wypowiedzi. Conor był zachwycony tym, że przywołał ją talizman Wielkiej Bestii, a Abeke się coraz bardziej denerwowała. - A więc? To wszystko?- zapytała oburzona Abeke - W sumie, tak. - Hmmm... jeżeli już wszystko wiemy to możemy iść dalej?! - Zaraz, zaczekaj Abeke- rzekł Tarik- skoro jesteś z Amay mogłabyś nam pomóc. - CO?!- krzyknęła Abeke - Właśnie- wtrącił się Rollan- przecierz ja też jestem z Amay. To ja wam opowiedziałem o Wojownikach Czarnej Skały. To ja należę do Zielonych Płaszczy! - Eeee... Rollan?- zapytała zdziwiona Meilin - Co? - Przecierz nie należysz do Zielonych Płaszczy. - Przecierz nic takiego nie powiedziałem!- oburzył się - Właśnie, że tak - Wcale, że nie! Meilin na to przewruciła oczami. - Ehem...- odchrząknął Tarik- Rollan posłuchaj mnie, Kelly zapewne dłużej mieszka w Amay, więc będziemy mieli większe szanse na znalezienie Skalnego Orła. - Chwila, że co? Wy szukacie Heills'a?! - No, tak. - O, nie! Nie, nie, nie! Nie chcecie go spotkać! - Ale musimy, od tego zależy los Erads. Kelly zamyśliła się przez chwilę i westchnęła. - Wiem gdzie jest jego gniazdo, ale nie obiecuje, że on tam będzie. - Skoro może go tam nie być to jak mamy zdobyć talizman?- zapytał Conor - Heills nie ma go przy sobie, zawsze gdy gdzieś leci chowa go, ale niestety nie wiem gdzie. - Nie przejmuj się, znajdziemy talizman, ale musisz nas zaprowadzić. - Zrobię co w mojej mocy. - Dobrze, teraz możemy iść. *** Zanim grupa wyszła z wąwozu minęło trochę czasu, ale w końcu się udało z małą pomocą Łupkowego Słonia i Essix. Potem dalej był teren nie Oznaczony, jednak coś było nie tak. Tego nie było widać, ale było czuć. To uczucie jakby ktoś śledził każdy twój ruch. Las się kończył. Jak na razie. Zaczęły coraz częściej występować skały, głazy i coraz silniejszy wiatr, aż w końcu ukazała się oczom grań. - Zachaczamy o byłą grań Araxa...-jąknął Conor Na grani nic się nie zmieniło oprócz szkieletów bizonów, które rozdeptał Arax. Teraz kruki wyjadały z nich resztki mięsa. - Widze, że mieliście niezłą zabawe z Araxem...- powiedziała z sarkazmem Kelly - Tak, a żebyś wiedziała. Było zimno. Wiatr nie ustał nawet na chwilę. Pogoda zmieniała się coraz szybciej. Raz zaczynał padać deszcz, raz grad, raz zawiał wiatr tak mocno, że można było stracić równowagę. - To Arax...wie, że tu jesteśmy.- powiedział Tarik - Niestety chyba go spotkamy...- w głosie Kelly można było wyczuć, że się boi...i to boi się Araxa Dalszą droge przez pasy górskie możnabyło porównać do tortur. Góry Amay są niebezpieczne, za każdym zakrętem mogło się coś czaić i cię zabić. Jednak coś zwróciło uwagę Meilin - Kelly, powiedz- zapytała z wyższością Meilin- co cię do nas sprowadziło i jak nas znalazłaś!? Kelly czuła, że oprucz Conora i Tarika reszta jej nie ufa. Lecz na zadane pytanie trzeba odpowiedzieć. - Nie miałam zamiaru, ale Bursztynowy Lampart zaczął wibrować i świecić, co za pewne oznaczało, że niedaleko musi być Uraza. - Więc? - Więc, musiałam iść tam gdzie mnie prowadził. Meilin nie miała więcej pytań. Wiedziała, że jak zapyta Kelly o coś jeszcze, to się pogrąży. Jakoś dziwnie miała na wszystko odpowiedź. Wędrówka trwała. Zimno przeszywało wszystkich do kości. Kelly wypuściła Sahorie ze stanu uśpienia, a idący za nią Conor wzdrygnął się kiedy nagle przed sobą zobaczył wilelkiego geparda. Rollan jak zwykle szedł na końcu mrucząc coś pod nosem. Po paru godzinach marszu w końcu chłopak podniósł głowę. W sumie nic ciekawego. Ptaki, trawa, kraki, trzewa, skały wyglądające jak mur... - Chwila...zaczekajcie, znam to miejsce- powiedział zaniepokojony Rollan - UWAGA!- krzyknął Tarik, gdy nagle ku nim zbliżała się wielka sieć. Wszyscy padli na ziemię, jednak jednej osobie się nie udało. - Abeke!- krzyknął Conor Za nim zdążył do niej podbiec z nieba wysunął się ogromny sęp i porwał dziewczynę. - Nie! Abeke! - Conor, Conor! Opanuj się! - Nie! Musimy jej pomóc! - Najpierw trzeba sprawdzić co to było i czy uda nam się przedostać na drugą stronę.- powiedział Tarik Conor westchną - Ale musimy uratować Abeke Po tych słowach drużyna zaczęła obmyślać plan odbicia Abeke. #6 Labirynt Po szybkiej naradzie wszyscy zdecydowali, że Essix poleci i poszuka bramy w murze. Sokolica usłyszawszy swoje imię zleciała i usiadła na ramieniu Rollana. - Essix, masz misje. Musisz oblecieć mur i poszukać bramy - powiedział chłopak Ptak zaskrzeczał coś i wzbił się w powietrze zostawiając za sobą przyjaciół. Nagle brzuch Rollana zaczął boleć jak diabli. Głowa zaczęła pulsować, a po jego plecach przebiegły ciarki, niczym prąd kuło go w plecy. Chłopak upadł na kolana i przyłożył rękę do ust. Czuł jak jego obiad chce wyjść na zewnątrz. Tarik i Conor podbiegli do Rollana, nie wiedząc o co chodzi prosili Meilin o przywołanie Jhi. Dziewczyna od razu wypuściła pandę ze stanu uśpienia. Zwierzoduch popatrzył na chłopaka, który już leżał nie przytomny w ramionach Tarika. Panda nie zrobiła nic. Podeszła do Meilin i spojrzała na nią jakby chciała powiedzieć "Wszystko będzie dobrze, nic mu nie jest". *** Czułem się jakby ktoś wyrwał mnie z kadru mojego życia. Nie obudziłem się, ale widziałem wszystko. Byłem w powietrzu! Leciałem nad chmurami, raz wznosiłem się, a raz opadałem. Nie wiedziałem co się stało, ale czułem się wolny mimo nawet tego, że kręciło mi się w głowie. Ale zaraz, skoro ja jestem w górze to czemu widzę wszystko tak wyraźnie, każdą małą myszkę w gęstwinie mchów i krzewów, i siebie leżącego nieprzytomnie w ramionach Tarika?! Essix?! To co zrozumiałem w tej chwili mnie zamurowało. Nie miałem pojęcia, że taka więź ze zwierzoduchem pozwała nawet widzieć świat z ich perspektywy. Sokolica poleciała dalej na północ. Przewróciła głowę w dół, bym mógł zobaczyć co jest za murem. Za nim rozciągało się na jakieś 10 kilometrów miasto. Nie było duże, ale solidnie uzbrojone od środka. Wiejskie domki i wiele roślinności zapewniały, że ich widok rozluźniał jednak strażnicy z mieczami i toporami pilnowali muru tylko od strony miasta. Po drugiej stronie nie stał nikt, żadnej straży czy chociarz jakiśch zwierzoduchów. Nic. Essix zaczęła obniżać lot i znaleźliśmy się dwa metry nad ziemią. Zaczęliśmy okrążać miasto opatulone ścianą wokół niego. Niestety, nie znaleźliśmy żadnego wejścia, nie było go! Nie mam pojęcia jak to było możliwe. Zbliżaliśmy się zpowrotem do reszty grupy. Nagle poczułem jakbym spadał, świat zaczął się rozmazywać i zapadała czerń. Wtem ocknąłem się w silnych ramionach Tarika, już w swoim ciele. Wszyscy byli zgromadzeni wokół mnie i patrzyli ze strachem w oczach. Kiedy tylko szerzej uniosłem powieki, pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to stojąca na przeciw mnie Meilin. Jak zawsze poważna lecz teraz na jej twarzy zagościł lekki uśmiech i poczucie ulgi. *** Nikt nie wiedział co się stało z Rollanem i czemu przez około godzinie był nie przytomny, ale nic mu nie dolegało więc nie trzeba było się obawiać. Chwilę po ochłonięciu z tych wszystkich emocji na nogach Rollana usiadła Essix, która skończyła swoją misję. W tym momencie chłopak przypomniał sobie o tym wszystkim co zobaczył z lotu ptaka. - Widziałem co jest za murem - zaczął Wszyscy zaskoczeni i zdziwieni tym co powiedział zaczęli spoglądać to na siebie, to na Rollana. - Ale...niby jak? - jako pierwszy zapytał Conor - Dzięki Essix, która użyczyła mi swojego wzroku, widziałem jej oczami. - To musiało być coś niezwykłego - powiedziała Kelly pod wrażeniem - ale co z tym murem? - W środku znajduje się miasto lecz nie widziałem żadnego wejścia. Nawet strażnicy pilnowali tylko wewnętrznej strony muru. - Skoro byli tam strażnicy to musi być tam coś ważnego, ale jak się tam dostać? - powiedział Tarik, który pomagał wstać Rollanowi - Może...wejście jest ukryte? - zaproponowała Meilin W momencie wypowiedzenia tego zdania przez dziewczynę, Briggan niczym olśniony postawił uszy do pionu. Wstał i zaczął węszyć. Jako jedyny Conor zauważył, że wilk odszedł kawałek dalej mając nos przy ziemi. Zdziwiony Conor odciął się od rozmów reszty grupy na temat ukrytej bramy lub czegoś co by chociaż przypominało drzwi. Szedł w ślad za Brigganem i obserwował. Nie węszył za królikami czy też za jakąś inną ofiarą, tylko szukał wejścia. Z myślenia, wyrwało Conora głośne wycie wilka. Chłopak zamrugał chaotycznie i potrząsł głową, by upewnić się, że wrócił na ziemię. Kiedy znów był w świecie realnym spostrzegł, że Briggan spogląda w jego stronę i skomląc, każe mu przywołać pozostałych w tyle. Chłopak nie zwłocznie odwrócił się do przyjaciół i zawołał - Hej! Chodźcie, Briggan coś znalazł! - krzyknął Conor wymachując rękoma Pierwszy zaczął biec Rollan z Meilin, a tuż za nimi Kelly i Tarik. Zobaczywszy towarzyszy, wilk pognał na przód wyjąc co jakiś czas. Około 700 metrów dalej Briggan zatrzymał się i powtórnie zawył. Po krótkim czasie wszyscy dobiegli, cali zdyszani. - I co teraz? - zaczął Rollan dysząc niczym pies w upale - Nie wiem - odpowiedział Conor ciężko oddychając Chłopak spojrzał na swojego zwierzoducha, a ten uniósł się na tylnych łapach i uderzył dwa razy w ziemię. Zatrzęsło się i grunt zaczął pękać pod ich stopami. Nim się obejrzeli znaleźli się pod powierzchnią w jakimś dziwnym pomieszczeniu. Pył z oderwanych części kamieni unosił się z każdym poruszeniem się. Meilin wstała i otrzepała się z kurzu osadzonego na jej ubraniu. Zobaczywszy obolałego Rollana pomogła mu wstać. Chłopak jednak odmówił pomocy, gdyż obrazi w ten sposób jego dumę, że pomogła mu wstać. Ciemnowłosa tylko przewróciła oczami i podeszła do Conora. Kiedy tylko Tarik się podniósł od razu zaczął się rozglądać. Pomieszczenie, a raczej jaskinia główna ponieważ od niej odchodziło kanaście wejść. Pył nadal nie opadł co robiło jeszcze mroczniejszą atmosferę niż była. Szare kamienne ściany, a jedyne światło wychodziło od dziury w suficie. Ledwo widoczne płaskorzeźby ozdabiały każde wejście. Nie było jednej takiej samej, wszystkie opowiadały coś innego lecz nie za bardzo dało się czegoś z nich dowiedzieć, gdyż były wyniszczone w dużej części. - A więc, którym tunelem mamy iść? - zapytała Kelly - Musimy iść za Brigganem. On zna drogę - powiedział Tarik Siedzący tuż obok wilk wstał i otrzepał się po czym ruszył w stronę jednego z tuneli. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanon